


Unsaid Things

by haosmullet



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, It's just a bit ansgty in the middle, Kinda, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Roommates, Strangers to Lovers, but everything is fine, fluffy fluff, jisung is the best friend you could ever get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: Three times Jisung should've said 'I love you' and the once time he did.Suggested song:DAY6 - I Like You (좋아합니다)





	Unsaid Things

**1\. One upon a movie night**

He seemed worried at first. Jisung was never one to deal well with big changes, and moving to another city, living with a complete stranger, just to go to college was not, at all, a simple cup of tea for him. He thought about giving up constantly. As he completed his application; while packing his stuff; on his way to the train station and during the train trip; at the front door of his dorm/his new house even. 

He remembered thinking about how awkward all of that would be, to spend the most private part of his life along with a complete stranger. He remembered all of his worried, all of his questions about that person, about Minho. He shared a small smile to himself in relief. He had hit the jackpot, indeed. He would never be that lucky again on his whole life, perhaps. 

It was, somehow, awkward, indeed, in the beginning. Jisung was never one to easily open up, to share his feelings, or just to be social overall. But, even him and his locked up self could not contain the happiness and playfulness that Minho shared. He had been defeated from the start, and that was not a shame for him. To get such and awesome guy as his best friend and roommate was definitely the best thing that happened on such chaotic situation for him. 

The smell of popcorn brought him back from his drifting, as the boy, present on his daydream, made his way, cheerfully, with the bowl full, ready for their promised movie night. Jisung brightened his shy smile by that view, chuckling at the other boy’s over-hypeness for that situation. 

‘All set and done, Ji.’ he said as he plopped down by Jisung’s side. ‘Wow this is finally happening, I can’t believe’ 

‘You should blame the final weeks we’ve been through for this. I’ve always been ready.’ 

Minho shot an incredulous look back at the younger boy, seemed almost offended by what he had just said. ‘Oh yes. And the fact that you tried re-scheduling this night for never does not count for anything right?’ 

‘I would never do such a thing with you, my dearest friend.’ It was now Jisung’s turn to be fake offended. Maybe Minho was right; Jisung was trying to run away from that movie because he was completely tired of falling for the other boy’s sweet talking him into watching horror movies that he promised would not make Jisung scared. 

‘I know you’ll like this one, so no need to be sketchy and all. It’s not ever horror. The sinopsis says it’s a thriller so’ Minho was not one to give up, really. 

‘Yeah, and that sound way better, sure.’ 

Their popcorn bowl was empty by the first 15 minutes of the movie, and Jisung was already regretting his life choices. The fact that it was pretty late at night made that situation even worse. Jisung got quiet, concentrating himself on convincing his mind that that was only a movie, none of that was real and there would be no killers behind his door, waiting to get him on his sleep. 

Jisung got too distracted, immersed in his own mind games, to notice Minho calmly laying his head on his lap, using the boy as his own personal pillow. Jisung’s cheeks got hotter, redder. He must be tired, that was all, Jisung thought, and that was not new, that was not the first time that happened so he could not comprehend fully his own body and mind reactions to that; Minho just had that habit, he was just really touchy and loving so that was totally fine. 

Jisung laid his hand on the other boy’s head, feeling intensely as his dark hair passed through his fingers slowly. It was calming for him, honestly, and he needed that on that very moment; the sounds from the moving becoming just a faint background. As minutes passed, Minho’s breath slowed down, peacefully. Jisung stayed there, not moving, his own breathe stuck on his neck. He was so beautiful, his skin seeming as soft as the surface of a calm sea, it made him want to touch it, feel it on his own skin. He seemed so untroubled. 

Jisung should be angry, for needing to face his fears and agree to once again watch a movie that he wished to forget by every second, but he couldn’t. How could he even be upset with that guy, soundly sleeping on his lap. Jisung felt as his heart skipped a beat, he felt a strange electricity running up and down his back as he continued to admire the other boy as if he was a standing artwork in an arts museum. ‘Gosh, I really love him, right?’ the thought crossed his mind, making him, even, shocked.

That was not the best idea he could have for both of them. Nervous sweat started to wet his hands as his mind went blank in desperation. That was a horrible idea. 

**2\. Saturday dates**

Saturday afternoons were never that promising for Jisung. He was just always trying to find a way to stay at home, on his bed, getting his mind away from college and all those responsibilities. He did deserve to rest his head. That one seemed to be restless ever since the damned movie night. His mind crossed memories, getting detail that he missed on his own behavior, on his own feelings. He should’ve stopped that tinglish sensation on his stomach when he saw Minho smiling, and he should’ve known much much better than to let his cute eyes to get the best of him. 

He had no choices now. Jisung convinced himself that he would bury those feelings. He needed Minho in his life and his friendship meant more than whatever his confused heart was feeling. He would just be the roommate and best friend that he fitted himself in. And that would be perfectly fine. 

That was what he thought and repeated to himself as he sat on the sofa, on that Saturday afternoon, as Minho got over and over his clothes, selecting the perfect one for his first date with the ‘amazingly cute guy he met on the Campus Cafeteria a month ago’. That shouldn’t hurt him like it did, for sure. He watched as he selected once again another cute shirt to go along with his already set outfit, waiting for his time to share comments and judge the look for the other boy. He was completely biased on that fact, Minho would look perfectly even if he went out dressed on his pajama pants. But he did not need to know about that. 

‘And so what do you think?’ Minho said, looking at Jisung with an uncertain expression on his face, seeking for approval once again. He had a cute and soft blue sweater over his plain white shirt, it seemed like the perfect combination. But so did anything else. 

‘I think you look amazing, Minho.’ Jisung said, trying not to seem or sound like the fangirl he was then. 

‘You said the same about the last couple of outfits, Ji.’ Minho replied, the uncertain expression turning into some sort of annoyed and sad one. 

‘Because they are also great!’ Jisung noticed how his words made no effect into changing the boy’s current mood. He got up and stepped closer to him, facing his upset pout as he looked and overlooked at himself in the mirror. ‘Listen to me’ 

Minho turned around like a sad kid that just lost its favorite candy, his eyes like a lost puppy. That hurt Jisung more than he could even admit to himself. He wanted to take that confused feeling form the boy, and replace it with only smiles and joy. It pained him the fact that he had to use this best friend label and give him advice for going out with another guy, also. But that was what life looked like, after all. 

‘Do you really want to go on this date?’ He let it out. He didn’t want to sound like he was holding Minho back. He just wanted to make sure that he was doing what he really wanted to do. ‘What if he says no’ Jisung thought to himself. He could have a chance, he could say what his heart aches to let out. WOuld that be too foolish of him? He would not say he doesn’t want to go, why would he? 

‘I.. do. I just don’t know.. What I’m doing.. Exactly’ That was not a yes, but that was not a no so how was Jisung supposed to feel about that? He should give up already. 

‘You are beautiful, Minho. And you looked amazing on every single piece of clothing you showed me. If that guy can’t see that with his eyes, then he doesn’t deserve to be with someone as great as you.’ 

Jisung saw as Minho’s cheeks got a pink colored shade, he felt as his own was probably burning red, his eyes uncertain, his breath once again stuck. He got calmer as he saw the shy smile on Minho’s lips, feeling like he had won a decisive game in a championship. 

‘Thank you, Ji. You are really the best.’ 

**3\. Midnight memories**

‘You are the best’ was a sentence that got stuck on repeat on their relationship. It seemed nice, thinking about it, but the reality was not really that great. ‘You are the best’ for picking him up on the first time his almost boyfriend left him waiting for a date without any further explanation. ‘You are the best’ for comforting him on the following weeks in which he got no response. ‘You are the best’ for staying up all night, hearing him pour out his heart and insecurities about everything that was going on. He was the best and yet he felt useless in that situation. 

He thought it was really amazingly unbelievable how someone could even consider leaving Minho waiting, disappearing from his life like nothing ever happened between them. He wanted to fight that guy, he wanted to shout some truths for him, to make him feel how he made Minho feel. 

But the sound of the text coming to Minho’s phone, at 8am that morning, waking up the boy, right on the moment that Jisung could conquer some sort of piece for him to sleep for a while and rest, emptied all of his previous intentions. Minho read it as fast as it got to his phone. 

‘He apologised. He said he wants to meet me today’ Minho said. Of course he did. And of course Minho would go, like he was bewitched or under some sort of powerful spell. He agreed, they set an hour and a place. They would be back on tracks and Jisung would go back to his position as a side character on Minho’s life and love story. 

And that chaotic scenario repeated itself once again. Minho was stuck in a vicious game in which he could not have and answer and could not find his way out. It was suffocating for Jisung to just observe it. He wanted to break it, he needed to free him from that nightmare. 

He could not stand watching Minho crying anymore. He felt every tear on his own heart, it hurt him more to see Minho sad than if he was sad himself, and that was hunting him down. 

His cellphone lit up once again. Minho’s eyes attracted by the light. That needed to stop wight away, there was no way Jisung would go through that heartbreak again. 

‘Don’t answer him.’ He commanded, shyly. Minho’s tearful eyes looked back at Jisung, confused. ‘He will do that again, you know that. He will leave you waiting for him again, and you will be sad again. Please, don’t answer him.’ 

‘But.. I need to know why..’ 

‘Why what?’ 

‘Why is he doing this? I don’t understand. We’ve been going out for months now. It seemed fine, we were getting along well, just.. Why now?’ Jisung could not express in words how much he hated that stupid fake nice boy on that moment. 

‘Minho. He didn’t show up on the last three times you tried to set up a date and talk things out, why would he even bother to do that now? He will just give you another poor excuse and move on. He’ll just keep doing that, you know that.’ 

‘I don’t get it. I.. I know I’m not a movie star, and I’m not at all fantastic. I’m not the greatest company or anything. My life is pretty boring, I have nothing to offer. But I really tried. Maybe that’s why-’ Minho’s cheeks were wet from his tears. Jisung felt like he was about to explode from hearing all of that. 

‘Minho, that’s the dumbest thing you’ve ever said to me, and you’ve said a lot of stupid things to me.’ Minho shot him a side smile, forcing it through his tears as he looked at Jisung with those known lost puppy eyes. ‘Firstly, you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. Both physically and in your personality. You are considerate, kind, and really smart. You are funny, and you are a great company always. Sometimes I wish you could see yourself the way I do.’ 

Minho shared a soft smile, taking a deep breath. ‘You are just too kind, Ji.’ 

‘No, I’m being honest.’ Jisung grabbed the other boy’s hand, took a deep breath, considering his options on that very moment. He felt like time had stopped for him, Minho’s eyes stuck on his. He could.. Maybe. But he shouldn’t. He said to himself about 2 years from that date that he needed Minho in his life, and that risky confession could only tear them apart. He would risk it all, and Minho could definitely get back to that never ending back and forth relationship, or whatever that guy was trying to create with Minho. Jisung took his time to take another deep breath, organizing his own thoughts. ‘This is our last year in college, right? You told me you wanted to make it worth the pain, and you wanted to create memories you’d remember forever. So we’ll do it, and that guy could try whatever he was trying to do with you, with someone else.’ 

‘You are right..’ Minho said, trying to collect himself, cleaning his face, adjusting his posture.

‘I know I am.’ 

‘I always tell you this, but, you are the best, Ji.’ 

‘Yeah, right.’ 

**4\. Last day’s promise**

Jisung sat on his bed, a picture of himself and Minho on the beach in his hands. It stood previously on his nightstand, but, since he was packing his things up, he needed to get a very special place for that. It was a wonderful day, Minho was very excited to swim in the sea, he had made billions of plans for them on that summer weekend, and Jisung felt endlessly happy for being able to share that with him. 

It would be weird, he thought to himself; it would feel empty to wake up everyday and not get a good morning from Minho, not watch movies every friday night and hear his stupid comments on everything, to not losten to some strange music he seemed to like and make whole lectures about. He was already sad in advance for all the days he would feel alone. If he told the lost boy that got into college to share a dorm room with a stranger that leaving would be much more difficult than getting there, he would laugh. 

‘Wow, time really went by fast, isn’t it?’ Minho said, as he finished gathering his stuff, and looked around their house for the past few but great years.   
‘It did. It went by too fast.’ 

‘What am I gonna do without you, huh?’ Minho said, a playful smile on his face that also carried sadness. 

Jisung was thinking about that, on that moment. What would he do from then on. Of course they would keep in contact but, he was still deeply sad. He wished to go back in time and live it all again. Even those time in which fought over something stupid, he wanted that again. He wanted to cry his heart out right there. 

He stared at that picture, Minho’s beautiful smile intoxicating him once again. How did he even manage to hide his obvious feelings for the boy for that long. It was an unsolved problem inside himself. Sometimes he thought that he should say something. Could he even protect Minho from heart breaks if he did? Would he? Would he just be making it all too awkward? Maybe he would’ve ended their friendship for good, in the end. Maybe not. 

Doubt has never been so strong inside him as it was in the past couple weeks. Ending a circle without answers, he was not good at that, at all. But he shouldn’t risk his best friend title for that. They’ve been through so much for him to just throw it all out like that. 

‘You know what? You are, really, the one that made everything much more special. You are the best thing that could happen to me in this college, Ji. And, in this beautiful goodbye dorm ceremony we’re holding here, I wanted to thank you for always being the light in my darkness.’ Minho said, the prettiest smile planted on his face. 

‘I don’t want to say goodbye..’ Jisung whispered, feeling tears starting to pool his eyes. 

‘What?’ 

‘I can’t let this moment go and just leave it behind once again.’ Jisung got up, his voice shaking,too much inside his head, spinning. ‘I can’t let it go once again.’ 

‘Is everything okay?’ 

‘I don’t know. I really don’t know. I just need to tell you something, and I can’t.. I can’t, oh God.’ Jisung was walking around their room, nervously. Why was he even doing that? He would not get away with that this time. 

‘What is it?’ 

‘Look. I- I don’t know if, after I tell you this.. If you’ll be able to be comfortable with me again, and if I’ll be able to see your smiling face once again or if I’ll be putting everything I treasure about us in risk but.. I got to say it. I’m really selfish by doing that, but I can’t.. I can’t hide it anymore.’ 

Minho faced back a nervous Jisung; shaky hands, uneven breath, tears starting to stain his cheeks. The moment was right in front of him, he just needed to grab it. 

‘I love you, Minho. I really do, with all my heart. And I’ve been loving you since a long long time, and I’m sorry I haven’t told you before.. I am sorry I am telling you right now also. I was and I am just afraid that I’ll lose you for that and.. I- I just love you more than I could possibly say.’ 

Minho seemed surprised, his cheeks getting redder by the minute. Jisung was already regretting his choices. He shouldn’t have said that as he planned initially. That was a whole tragedy. 

‘It’s okay. It’s fine, you can just tell me that you don’t feel the same way, I’ll be fine, I just-’ Jisung’s eyes widened, his breath, once again, got stuck. He was so worried about how that was ruining their friendship, his eyes were fogged by tears that should not be placed there; he was so immersed in those what if still that he didn’t see when Minho got closer to him, fast as a flashlight, closing the gap between them. 

His hands on Jisung’s puffed wet cheeks were warm and calming, his lips felt like home; it was all even better than anything Jisung could've ever imagined in his wildest dreams. It was his turn then to conquer the reddest cheeks that could ever exist. 

When they parted, it felt like a great weight was taken from Jisung’s heart. He felt relieved, he felt complete, ge felt those fireworks in the sky, they were damn real for him. 

‘As I was saying.. You are the best thing that happened to me in these years.’ Minho said, lovingly caressing the other boy’s cheeks. ‘And I am very sorry for not noticing that earlier, and making you wait for so much time and go through so much for me.’ 

‘I- Don’t be sorry. I would’ve waited for many more years, to be honest.’ Jisung felt like he was about to explode in happiness. ‘Are you.. Serious? Is this happening?’ 

‘I am serious. I could kiss you again if that would help you understand it better.’ Jisung knew that Minho could hear the screaming inside his head on that very moment, for sure. 

‘Gosh, I love you so much.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
So, what did you think? Did you like it?   
Please, leave comments, suggestions, or anything you want! 
> 
> I'm back, yey! 
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or just want to chat about kpop, hit my dm on @mhaosmullet!   
Here: https://twitter.com/mhaosmullet 
> 
> A little bit late but still on time to tell you: stream Double Knot, an icon. 
> 
> See ya!


End file.
